


Hannibals Inheritance

by sannidings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannidings/pseuds/sannidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal inherited a farm from his uncle in his youth and now tries to get it rolling again. If there wasn't the granddaughter of his old housekeeper to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue or How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Ok now so I think I got a new addiction. Something more healthy than the other stuff I am doing tough ;)  
> I mostly did it out of fun, and a German TV show named Galileo inspired me with their report from Sunday about a farm in France who really is selling 15 year old beef. And I just thought:"That is so toootally something Hannibal would like" and the idea was born. I am very proud of myself that I managed to do the first Chapter in record time (for me) and have it already completely planned out.  
> So I hope you enjoy my second fanfic so far and if you like you may say hello on tumblr to "Ferkelnase" ;)

In a small village in the north west of France, near the Lac de Madine between green fields and deep woods, there was his opulent wooden house with the stables for his horses and his precious cows. Hannibal, once the small child from the big city Paris, too small to carry the logs for the oven or to muck out the cow shed. He was very proud when he was allowed helping his uncle on his farm to his best ability in all the holidays of school. And with helping his uncle, he learned how to care for the Animals and how to harvest the land to gain as much profit as possible. Also his uncle taught him how to care for the special cow race he breed and the way to slaughter them and prepare their beef that it would be best and most desired in whole France. 

With helping his uncle and working hard, he grew up to a very tall and muscular young men, he learned how to handle all the hard work and gained some weight from the food his aunt was cooking.  
Dark shadows were cast upon this land when the boy, just about to turn 15, inherited this land from his uncle as he and his wife passed away in a cold winter with eating too little and no money left from the last harvest.   
And against better judgment, his parents let him move to the farm that his uncle left him, living there just with the old housekeeper and the farm hand to get the farm rolling again.   
Hannibal, just turned 16, had to get used to the living and hard work on the farm. It surprised him that it was this different from his visits at the holidays tough. He never imagined live so hard once he lived on the farm full time now. Where other children went to the dance at the inn at the village, he had to stay at home and care for feeding and milking the cows, looking for the horses and how to get all the work done that was just left to him and the farm hand. 

The housekeeper his uncle and aunt had was quite old, but lived with them for her whole life, so he couldn't be that cold-hearted and send her away. But he noted quite fast that the work she was doing was completed slower every week. She once in a while got help from her granddaughter, Bedelia, who lived in town to study veterinary medicine. He was as old as she was, but he noticed very fast that she was another league. She was intelligent, witty and could handle all the other boys coming for her quite well. He himself never really had time to make friends in the small village, so mostly he stayed for himself, what made him a bit shy around other people. But especially around her.   
He was not sure how to approach her, how to speak to her, let alone be in the same room as she was.   
Her cousin Alana who was also with their grandmother made fun of him for adoring her from afar but never had the guts to speak to her. With Alana herself that was a completely different story. She came one night in late August just to visit her grandmother. Her motive was never clear until everyone noticed that Alana at 15 got pregnant from her first boyfriend who ditched her exactly that moment she told him about the baby.   
So Hannibal decided to take her in, as a helping hand for her grandmother and as a way of payment for broad and lodging at his home.   
The baby, a small little girl, with rosy cheeks and a voice as loud as a thunderstorm was born at home with the help of a local midwife in a dark and windy night in early march.   
She was called Abigail, a name Alana liked very much since a song she heard where the name was mentioned. So it was decided. The small farm had a new member, and now all it would take to feed them all was for Hannibal to be successful at receiving the breed as his uncle did. 

Over he years, Hannibal's uncle had specialized on breeding the very rare race of Blonde d' Aquitaned. He cared very well for his small kettle so all of his animals would receive the same attention, because he acknowledged that well cared for animals made the better beef in the end. Furthermore it was a very special process the beef had to endure until it got as tasty as it was, and also had a longer durability than any other beef ever made. In the dark cellar his uncle built just for the beef to age Hannibal found beef older than 15 years. His uncle once explained to him that exactly these was as worthy as gold was. So he kept the beef and also made new one, sold some and stocked the cellar further. Also he was very careful with the rate he slaughtered. To get the most desirable outcome he just slaughtered 4 cows a week. That was also the highest amount he and his “family” as he liked to call them could handle a week without getting stressed out. 

Every morning he went to the shed himself, brought thee cows out of the shed and led them to their pasture ground not far away from the farm. Often he sat with them to have his small breakfast and not until it was lunch time he returned back to the farm to do all the other work that was left for the day.  
Mostly after looking for his kettle Hannibal went for the horses to renew their straw and also feeding them. He just kept two of them, also an inheritance from his uncle. They were very useful in the woods were it was impossible to go very far with the old truck of the farm hand. Also he needed them to get the long and heavy logs of wood for their oven out of the woods after he cut thee trees. With the horses it was an easy task to pull them out, way better than to maneuver the big truck or some other machines trough.  
Also he quite liked to use them for his own pleasure. Hannibal liked to take long rides around the Lac de Madine take a dip into the lake and just enjoy his time on horseback.

Just when he went back to his home on a sunny day in late April he saw her again. He already had heard from his housekeeper that her granddaughter would come to town again at her vacation from studying but he had to admit he was stunned when she flew past him, also on horseback, obviously one of HIS horses, that he knew she really was back. Hannibal just remembered Alana telling him that she would stay with them for a few days, but couldn't quite remember when she told him Bedelia would come. He steered his horse into the direction she just took and hurried his horse after her. It took some time for him to catch up to her, but when he managed she was a bit surprised to see him as well.  
She slowed her horse down, just as he did to make a slower pace. The woods became thicker the way she took so it was harder for the horses to maneuver through the thick branches.  
“Hey,” Bedelia waved at him and send a small smile in his direction. Hannibal, as shy as he was, had to cough a few time to get the words out that were stuck in his throat.  
“Hey yourself,” he answered and also managed to smile the way back to her.  
She already knew of his shyness and her cousin Alana had already told her about his crush on her, so she made it a bit easier for him and started talking about something she thought he was comfortable with.  
“So, I heard there was a rather big assignment from the local mayor for the beef you're selling? Nana told me he wanted to feast with a lot of important guys from Paris and the whole Government Party from this district would be there?” She smiled encouraging to him, hoping he was able to utter more than a few words as he usually did. They grew a lot more comfortable around each other after a few of her visits, and he got to know her better, but at first it was always a bit difficult for him to start talking. She enjoyed talking to him a lot, even when it was just a few words at most, and even if her other friends their age in the village believed he was deaf and dump because he never spoke much to them.

But she learned she just had to choose the right topic, then, after a few quiet moments he was able to talk in whole sentences and even made a joke from time to time.  
“Yeah, uhm... he ordered some kilos from the normal stuff, nothing fancy, I told him how to make the beef perfect but he wouldn't listen.. so.. uhm.. yeah I think they will like it, but it bothers me that it will not be perfect.”  
Bedelia had to smile at his words, he was such a perfectionist that it was nearly impossible to others to hold his standard in making the perfect meal out of his beef. “So let him be. The others he invited will appreciate what they will eat. I believe he hired a popular cook for the meals so don't bother too much with them, it will be made well enough.” They slowed their horses down even more when they came through to the small clearing with the little stream and a small pond. Bedelia swung her legs from the back of her horse and led the animal to the pod to have a little break and have it drink some water.  
Hannibal did the same, standing next to her on the side of his horse, glancing her way as she petted the mane of the horse.  
“You know what to say all the time to sound right, right?” he smiled to her, knowing he was right. She had the ability to make everyone feel better, just with a little smile of her and her ability to find the right words at once. 

“Yep, nice you noticed by know,” she smiled, her elbow colliding softly with his rips. He let out a small huff and returned the gesture, shaking his head and smiling. “And as I know everything, I also know that there is a little get together of the rural youth at the barn festival tonight. Aaand I want you to go there with me.“  
Bedelias cheeks turned a bit red at her invitation to him, something Hannibal wasn't able to notice yet. He was too stunned to get a single word out. After a few moment with no reply and just his mouth hanging open a bit she said:“Hannibal, you are looking like a big carp right now.. so is this a yes and we will go tonight? I already covered all the work left with the farm hand, he said you should enjoy yourself from time to time and Alana is also coming and..”  
“Yes,” he silently breathed, stunned as hell and also frightened that it was just a joke from her. “Yes I will come with you. Though I never desired to be there, but do I have any other choice when you ask me?”  
Bedelia took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze, before turning to her horse again and hopping up to the back of her horse. 

Hannibal stood there dumbstruck as she already was urging her horse in the direction to the farm again. “See you later, and take a nice shirt for once,” she called back to him laughing, then urging her horse to a steady trot.  
Hannibal wasn't sure what happened here just a mere moments ago, but he was sure that he just had been asked out on his first dance. With a girl. With that special girl.  
He also wasn’t sure how he got home that afternoon because all his thoughts were elsewhere and after he left the horse at the stable a very bright grinning Alana was standing in the doorway and giving him thumps up.


	2. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here comes the next chapter for you. I am so so sorry it took me so long to finish this one, and I am also so sorry that this chapter is just a filler for the upcoming biiiig party :)  
> Since I turn 30 next Friday there is lot of work to do for me (mostly deciding where to hide from the 80 people that are coming)and not much time left for fun.  
> But after that I am old and should stay home more ;) Maybe. 
> 
> To all the ones who left comments and Kudos: Thank you sooo much, I love you all :)
> 
> So, have fun and enjoy :)

After bringing his horse into the stable, Hannibal went to the house to take a quick shower and to dress up for the upcoming dance. Alana was hot on his heels grinning like the cat that got the canary. “Hannibal, slow down, please! You can’t leave me hanging like this, please tell me what happened?” Hannibal threw her a side glance. As if she didn’t exactly knew what was going on. He had the idea that all that stuff was Alana’s idea all together. “So what if I wouldn’t tell you?” Hannibal smiled with mischief and had the intention to rile her up for a little fun for himself. He continued walking, even as they spoke. Alana brows furrowed a bit and she eyed him with a curious expression.  
“Delia asked you to dance with her, right? Do you know what that means? Do you think you can attend this dance unprepared?” Now it was his turn to look a bit curious into her direction. Because that was exactly what he had thought.  
Alana continued:” Do you even know how to dance, let alone how to act around girls and all the other people that will be there?”

Hannibal had reached the porch of his house by that and sat down heavy on one of the benches. He wasn’t sure where Alana’s questions were heading but the direction was not his favorite one. “So what’s so difficult in being around girls? I am around you and others a lot, so I should know what to do and what not. Actually I have learned some manners at all. And I am able to dance, even if you don’t think so.”  
He looked a bit hurt at all her questions and Alana felt a bit sorry for him. She knew he would say something like this, but being around her and the housekeeper and now looking forward to being around Bedelia was quite a different affair.  
“So, what would you do if one of the other boys will ask Delia to dance with her? Will you let her or would you dance with her yourself and send the other away?”  
Alana knew she was quite crass with her question and that was exactly what she wanted to be. Hannibal was like a small bird learning to fly and to immediately follow up to Bedelia could be quite hard for him, because Bedelia already knew how to fly, and more so how to fly very high.  
She was popular with the boys and girls their age from town, she had a lot of friends and was a really socializing person. Hannibal as the exact opposite would have a hard time flying her pace.  
He hesitated as he answered because he was not quite sure how to find the right words. “I think I would let her dance with one of the others too, because, I mean, we are just friends, right? And since I believe she sees it the same way so, why not?”  
Alana thought he was cute for thinking of the whole stuff this way, because he seems not to know where an invitation from Bedelia could lead to.  
“You have no idea, right?” she asked him with a little bit of a concerned expression on her face.  
Hannibal was not sure what to say to her, he had exactly no idea what she was talking about so he decided to say nothing at all and just wear a questioning expression on his face. 

“So, Hannibal, first of all, Delia would not have asked you to go out with her if she doesn’t have any other further plan. I don’t know what she has in mind, but please, Hannibal, be a little bit careful what she does and keep your head clean. Even if I am the one who got home pregnant, she is the worse one of us.” Alana looked at him with a pained face, he knew the whole story behind their relationship. Even if they were cousins, and even if they were mostly on good terms, there had been dark times when they both couldn’t get along for just one word.  
So he nodded and decided to let her give him some advice how to handle a night like this the right way. He had a lot of time to spare, so there was no need to hurry. Maybe a little coaching from Alana would do him some good.  
“If you say it that way I feel a little bit uncertain if I want to go at all,” he answered while he looked to the ground a little embarrassed.  
“Maybe it would be better to call her and cancel the dance? I mean, you are right, I have absolutely no experience with the kids here and I know no one except the people here and Bedelia of course. But, I think I can say that I don’t know her at all, because she is just here on the farm a few days or weeks of the year…” Hannibal started rambling as he spoke, uncertainty hit him square in the back.  
Alana sensed his distress and sat next to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him a bit to give him some comfort. “You know, Hannibal, every other boy would have gone there and made a fool out of himself with Delia. But you know I like you. And so I will help you a little bit with this mess. So first of all, be careful with alcohol. We have drunken sometimes here, but this is wine and there will be the hard stuff mostly like whiskey and shots and so on. Keep your hands off from that. That’s the first rule. Keep a clean head. The second rule is: Don’t let Delia out of your eye. Entertain her, so she won’t be able to look for a distraction. And last but not least: bring her home. That’s the most important thing, because Nana will be very very mad if she is staying away again like most of the other times when she went there.”  
Hannibal listened carefully, not aware of all the things he had to remember for just a dance with a girl he liked. But as Alana spoke, most of the stuff she told him made good sense and he promised himself to keep her rules in mind for the evening.  
“So, do you think I have chance with her? I mean, to be.. a bit more as a friend?”  
Alana was not quite sure how to answer that. She knew Bedelia wouldn’t have asked him to that dance if she wasn’t interested at all. So she was sure that there al least had to be a little bit of attraction towards Hannibal from her side. But also she wouldn’t want to keep false hope in Hannibal. Bedelia’s the first girl he shows interest in so why not enjoy that bit of happiness? “I am not sure Hannibal, but what I know is, that you like her a lot and I hope she is not playing with you in any way. Because, you know, you two would be a nice fit. But that’s just my opinion.” Hannibal grinned from one ear to another at her words.  
He looked at his watch and decided that he has to hurry to get ready for the dance. He just had intended to speak a few moments to Alana, not for half an hour. “Alana, I have to take a shower really quick, I don’t want to be late, so, if you would excuse me?” Hannibal made his way into the house and went upstairs to his chamber and the en suite bathroom. He shed his clothes into the hamper and went straight to the shower. He made it a quick affair, while thinking about the clothes he got in his wardrobe. 

Hannibal wore a towel around his hips as he picked the clothes he liked to wear. There was a fairly new dark washed jeans in his closet and a fresh pressed button down shirt in a light blue, so he decided to wear that instead of the other ones he got.  
He combed his hair back and put a bit of styling products in it to ix it that way.  
A soft knock on the door reminded him that he should be ready soon, and as he opened the door to his bedroom, Alana was there and checked his clothing to maintain a last advice. She was pleased with his choice in clothing, she would have thought he wouldn’t have that much sense of style.  
“You look quite handsome, little farmer boy,” she teased him and fumbled with his collar to get it straight.  
“So I am ready to I think….” He muttered and made his way downstairs to pick up Bedelia. Since she stayed in the house the way to the guestroom wasn’t that far and he knocked on her door to see if she was already finished with dressing up.  
Bedelia opened her door, dressed in a red knee length dress that had a little bow on the hip and that instantly let his fingers twitch to undo it.  
He was lost for words for a few moments as she smiled at him and stepped out of the room with her small clutch in hand.  
Hannibal tried to find some words to complement her about something, maybe about the way she put her hair up into a twisted bun, or her dress or something else, but he was too stunned to even say hi. So she took the lead and spoke first:” Hello Hannibal, thanks or coming and fetching me.”  
“Yeah, uhm, yeah .. I.. fetched you.. and.. yeah… averynicedressyouhavethereitreally suitsyou” he mumbled and turned bright red in his face.  
Bedelia just laughed his embarrassment away, she somehow was used to the effect she had on boys. Hannibal relaxed a bit as she took his hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. It soothed him somehow and he found the courage to speak again. “So, is the lady ready to .. uhm.. hit the floor?” Hannibal wasn’t used to the slang the other young people spoke, so it sounded a bit out of place coming from him. But it helped to ease the situation and Bedelia replied: “Yep, I am done and ready to go. Let’s hit the road.” Their hands still joined they made their way through the living room, and it wasn’t really surprising to Hannibal that at exactly that moment the complete household had gathered itself in the living room. Alana was grinning as she saw their hands and Hannibal thought about letting it go, but thought otherwise, because, honestly, it felt quite nice to have her small had in his bigger one.  
Bedelia and Hannibal decided to walk the distance to the barn festival because it wasn’t that far away. They could already hear the music on their way, their hands still joined.


	3. The barn festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as it took me so long to write the second Chapter, the third one came to me easily in just one night :) 
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> As always: Thanks for the kudos and comments :) You may like to say "Hy" on tumblr to Ferkelnase

They reached the barn when the last rays of sun shone above the hills and the forest.  
Already on the outside there were some people looking curios into their direction. Hannibal was not so sure it would be better inside, but Bedelia instantly tugged him forward as he stopped for a second. She threw a glance over her shoulder as he stopped and smiled at him. He knew he hadn’t to worry as much as he did now, but you couldn’t know. So he fast followed up to her side again and gave her hand a light squeeze. He wondered if it bothered her that he held her hand since they left the house, but he dared to ask, because maybe once she realized that, her hand would leave his hand.  
They passed the great double winged barn door and were greeted with a nice and rustic styled area to dance, eat and talk. Gathering at the barn were quite simple, the tables to eat were just covered with some paper tablecloth and there were some jars placed on them that sometimes held some wildflowers and sometimes some big candles that were already lit. The bbq itself was on the outside, a side door with a small sign leading to it. Some of the older townspeople had made salad to buy for a small fee to have a side dish to the steaks and grilled sausages. He wasn’t sure he wanted to have some of that meat, he was used to his own delicious stuff and he was sure the quality wouldn’t as good as his own.  
The dance floor was just a small free area, the dj next to it and on the opposite there was a area with old couches and small coffee tables to sit and talk with friends. One the buttresses there were some skillfully braided flower garlands that made the barn look quite homey.  
They made their way to the small bar that was next to the sitting area and Hannibal got them both a beer. Even if they both were just 17, they were allowed to drink at least some beer, at the barn festival everybody looked for each other, and the younger ones had the permission to have some beer with the other guests.  
The bottles were opened at the bar, he handed a few Euros to the bartender and made his way back to Bedelia. She clicked her bottle of beer with his and they both drank right from the bottle but never left the other ones eyes. It was like some magic spell was caused on them that couldn’t be broken that easy. But fate wasn’t fate if there wasn’t some unexpected interruption.  
A boy, a full head taller than Hannibal himself and way more muscular and bulkier in his appearance, made his way over and tapped Bedelia on her shoulder. She looked not pleased with his appearance, Hannibal thought. He wasn’t sure what to do at the moment so he just waited and decided to stay alert. Bedelia forced a smile, even if they didn’t know each other that good Hannibal could tell if her smile was genuine or forced. Bedelia looked sour and pushed his hand away from her shoulder. “Hello Matt,” her voice was clearly bored when she spoke to him. She castes a sorry look to Hannibal and offered him a small smile. “Hey sweetheart, what are you doing here with this nerd? Come, dance with me,” Matt spoke way too loud. Even if there was music playing, he was uncomfortable loud and – as Hannibal thought- quite rude. She looked at Matt as if he told her to undress right in front of them. Her disgust was clearly seen and that was the time Hannibal decided to speak up to save her.  
“I think I am sorry, but she already offered this dance to me. Maybe you could get together later on,” with that he smiled at Matt and took Bedelia’s hand and she followed him willingly to the small dance floor. She was rolling her eyes when her back was to Matt and Hannibal had to hide a smirk of victory. He placed his hands in the proper position for a normal foxtrot dance and they began dancing to some top 40 song played by the DJ. “so, I caught you don’t like this Matt-Guy?” Hannibal asked innocent. Bedelia smiled at him and leaned in a bit closer than necessary: „He is such a jerk, he clearly saw that I am here with you and he tried to steal me away. How rude that would be!” For a moment Hannibal looked a bit disappointed, so it was just her courtesy that kept her at his side, he wondered? But as she sensed his discomfort at her words, she directly continued and therefor put him out of his misery. “Don’t think I am just with you because I have to. I WANT to be here with you Hannibal, and even if you don’t believe me, it’s true. I like your company and your polite and shy way.” She smiled at him and his heart made a small hop on her words. His face flushed crimson and his grip on her waist tightened a bit to keep her closer than before. Bedelia sneaked her hands around his neck and just as they thought it couldn’t get any cheesier a slow song began to play.  
It was Ed Sheerans “Photograph” and Hannibal came to like that smooth song a lot because it somehow reminded him about Bedelia who lived far away in town and just came to the farm occasionally on her holidays. Sometimes he missed her a lot, sure, he had a big crush on her, but when she was there he tried his best to hide his crush from her. But he knew she was a smart one and his attempts to hide his feelings were quite useless with her because he was as easy to read for her as an open book.  
Bedelia snuggled closer to him as the song continued and rested her head at his chest. She smiled into his shirt as she could hear his heart beating that fast, she had to worry it would push out of his chest any minute.  
As the song ended she raised her head from his chest and looked up to him. Hannibal absently tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear as they stood still and just watched each other. His mouth moved into a shy smile as he tested the waters and leaned down to her a bit. He wasn’t sure what to do in such a moment. He had seen movies where the lovebirds kissed when they looked at each other like that. But also he was afraid that this could ruin everything and they couldn’t even be friends anymore.  
So he hesitated and thought it was best to wait for her to move as he just was halfway down to her face. Bedelia wasn’t that shy and took advantage of that moment to fulfill her curiousness towards the taste of his lips. Her hands had already been around his neck and she pulled a little bit to get him down just a little bit more to meet him there.  
As their lips met the world around them blurred and Hannibal’s chest nearly exploded with feelings towards the tiny blonde in his arms that was kissing him that moment. It was an innocent kiss between some teenagers, just their lips touching each other, until Bedelia started to move her mouth on Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal held his breath for a second, not sure how to respond. This was his first kiss, the emotions within him screaming like crazy and he was too stunned that it really happened that he forgot to move his lips himself.  
Bedelia smiled to his lips as she broke the kiss to get some air. She was in a mood to tease him a little bit to get him relaxed again. “You know, you can move your lips too, lazy. I am not doing all the work here” She chuckled and brought her lips back to his. When the first kiss had been nearly mind-blowing to him, the second was earthshaking. As intended from her he relaxed into her lips and started to move his lips against hers to explore the new found sensation called kissing. And he decided that there was nothing as good as tasting Bedelia’s lips on his own. 

They left the barn festival just moments later, high on feelings and hormones and made their way home to Hannibal’s farm. The light in the house were still on, but neither of them wanted the evening to end this fast. Moreover they wanted to have some time with each other after they opened the Pandora’s Box of hidden feelings.  
Hand in hand they found a cozy place in one of the horse stables were the straw was stored. Hannibal snatched one of the horse blankets from one of the racks and laid it down on the itchy straw for them to be comfortable. They had helped themselves to some more bottles of beer and Hannibal helped Bedelia sit down comfortable on the blanket. When he sat down he adjusted some of the straw to support his back. He was now half lying, half sitting next to Bedelia and she took the opportunity and snuggled onto his chest. Hannibal looked down to her and smiled. The outcome of the evening was so different from the one he imagined while wording all his fears to Alana.  
Bedelia leaned her elbow on his chest to get up higher to meet his lips, and made herself cozy on him while exploring his mouth with her tongue.  
She tasted like all the things he wanted for all his life. There were some hints of beer on her breath and her scent, her scent nearly drove him crazy. She smelled like lavender with some hints of something more sweet and flowery underneath and somewhere there was a hint of cinnamon. He wrapped his arms tight around her small frame and pulled her on top of him, mostly to keep her warm, but somehow for his own need to feel her as much as possible. Bedelia giggled and adjusted herself on him to lie snug on him.  
Hannibal weaved his hand through her hair to loosen the twisted bun at the back of her head and caressed her face while doing so. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck. His movement grew lazy as they both became sleepy with the warmth they were both radiating off and it didn’t take them long to fall asleep on each other.


End file.
